<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MESSAGE ME IF YOU SEE THIS AND YOU WRITE by Twinkysluttylouis1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816847">MESSAGE ME IF YOU SEE THIS AND YOU WRITE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkysluttylouis1/pseuds/Twinkysluttylouis1'>Twinkysluttylouis1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#bottomlouis #underage #kidnapping #violence #younglouis #darkharry #top Harry, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkysluttylouis1/pseuds/Twinkysluttylouis1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I HAVE SOME VERY GOOD LARRY FIC IDEAS BUT CANT WRITE FOR SHIT . THIS IS A PROMT SO PLEASE HELP ME MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE. LOOKING FOR A WRITER THAT USED TO GO BY “SS98” TO HELP IF POSSIBLE , THESE FICS HAVE NOT BEEN DONE BEFORE IVE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE , THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS AND PLEASE GET BACJ TO ME ESPECIALLY IF YOU LOVE HORROR/DARK HARRY FICS &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MESSAGE ME IF YOU SEE THIS AND YOU WRITE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone help me get a hold of the best fanfic writers</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>